Nos sentiments dévoilés
by AIDEN Kom TRIKRU
Summary: Rachel avoue ses sentiments à Quinn qui la rejette malgré que les sentiments sont réciproque, mais quand on décide de se dévoilé les sentiments n'en sont que plus beau :) Os venu grâce a une amie qui a vecu la même chose


Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je lui ai fait ça ? Elle m'as aidée quand j'ai dût donner Beth, quand je me suis retrouvée à tout faire pour la récupérer quand Shelby est revenue pour coatch les TroubleTones, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire encore du mal. Pourquoi je l'ai rejetée comme ça ? Alors que ses sentiments sont partagés.

Fashback : 2 jours avant

« Quinn, je pourrait te parler ? »

« Oui bien-sur Rach »

Nous partons vers la salle de chœur. Arrivées, je voie Rachel qui se tourne vers moi sans me regarder et se triture les mains.

« Je … J'ai quitter Finn... Et... j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer »

« Oui vas y »

« Je l'ai quitter car j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et je ne sais pas comment lui dire, de peur que cette personne ne me rejettes car je sus proche de cette personne depuis peu de temps »

« Rach tu me fait peur... »

Elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux, alors je passe mes doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde . Je voie dans ses yeux de la peur, et une larme glisse doucement sur ses joues que je ressuie de mes pouces.

« C'est... Difficiles à dire... Je .. c'est toi... »

« Quoi ? … C'est … je ne comprend pas »

« C'est toi que j'aime, je suis tomber amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour où j'ai poser les yeux sur toi, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte, je me suis mise avec Finn pour me convaincre que je ne t'aimais pas mais il m'as demander de l'épouser hier et je le suis rendu copte que je ne pouvais pas, que c'est avec toi que je veux être... »

Je lui lâche le menton et me recule choquée

« S'il te plaît dit quelque chose Quinn … »

« Je … Désolé je peux pas, je ne suis pas comme ça »

je part en retenant difficilement mes larmes

Fin Flashback

J'ai fuis comme d'habitude, j'ai eu peur, peur de mes sentiments, des siens, pourtant je veux être avec elle, être heureuse et il n'y as qu'elle qui peux me faire l'être.

J'ai réfléchie pendant le week end. Pourquoi je l'ai encore fait souffrir, alors que je veux juste la voir heureuse. Je la voie dans les couloir, le regard vide, la peau pâle, les cernes sous les yeux, mais même comme ça elle est magnifique.

C'est l'heure du Glee club, elle ne parle pas, elle as le regard éteint, ne chante pas, elle ne réagis même pas quand Mr Shue lui demande si elle va bien, ni quand Santana lui fait une remarque sur sa taille ou de celui de son nez.

L'heure se passe, et à la fin de celle-ci j'attends que tout le monde sorte de la salle pour pouvoir lui parler, et c'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'elle tien es manches de son pull dans ses mains.

« Rach, on peux discuter s'il te plaît ? »

« Non Quinn, je n'ai rien à te dire »

Elle à parler d'une petite voie mais qui est emprunt d'un certain laisser aller, Elle commence à couloir partir, je la retiens par le poignet. Elle laisse échapper un sanglot par un petit AIE et une larme coule sur sa joue, je prend sa manche de mon autre main et la remonte dévoilant des bandages immaculés de sang, un haut le cœur et un sanglot qui me serre le cœur, je la regarde, prend dans ma main son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Rach qu'est ce que c'est ça ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde »

« Arrête, je suis désolée pour vendredi, je n'aurait pas du te repousser... »

Elle me coupe

« Tu ne me considère que comme une amie OK mais ne me demande pas de l'accepter, ça fait 3 ans que je suis amoureuse de toi, et ça fait 3 ans que tu me fait souffrir... »

« Je sais et j'en suis désolée, Rach j'ai eu peur, peur de mes sentiments, car oui j'ai des sentiments, j'ai comprit pourquoi j'acceptais pas que tu sois avec Finn, c'est pas parce que je l'aime, c'est parce que je t'aime toi, tu es... Tu es la plus belle fille que je n'est jamais vu, la plus talentueuse, la plus courageuse et je t'aime depuis toujours, même si je l'ai compris que vendredi, mais j'ai peur que tu te lasse de moi, car je ne suis rien quand on me connaît bien, je ne suis ni forte, ni courageuse, je suis une lâche, j'ai peur que si il se passe quelque chose entre nous, tu me quitte pour quelqu'un de mieux, qui saura s'assumer qui ne t'auras pas fait souffrir, et qui ne risque pas de te faire mal ... »

Je ne peux continuer tellement ma gorge est serrer

« Tu m'aime ? … Tu voie, je me suis demander pourquoi tu me haïssait, j'ai pensé que c'était parce que je suis moche, ou égoïste où qu je t'ai piquer Finn, jamais je n'aurais penser que c'était parce que tu avait peur, mais moi aussi j'ai peur, même en aillant des parents homosexuels, sa n'empêche que je ne me pensait pas lesbienne, tu es la seule personne qui me fait avoir des papillons dans le ventre, qui me fait autant me sentir moi même, mais je t'aime et sa me fait peur. »

Je la prend dans mes bras, et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi, car je ne suis jamais aussi moi même qu'avec toi, alors je vais te poser une question, Rachel Barbra Berry veux tu être ma petite amie? »

« Quinn.. Oui je veux être avec toi, mais je ne veux pas me cacher ! »

« Je ne veux pas me cacher non plus, je t'aime et j'assume, alors Mlle Berry puis-je vous offrir un merveilleux premier baiser ? »

« Bien-sur Mlle Fabray »

Je m'approche de son visage, met une main sur sa joue et dépose mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, des papillons dans l'estomac, des feux d'artifices dans les yeux, tout y est. Je sent la langue de Rach sur ma lèvre inférieure, je lui ouvre l'accès et directement nos langues se lies, nous nous séparons que par manque d'air.

« HUUMM c'était... WOW... »

« Je suis contente que le cœur de la grande star Rachel Berry soit à moi »

« Et moi je suis heureuse d'être enfin avec la femme de ma vie ! »

« Rach... »

Je la regarde avec douleur.

« Oui ? »

« Promet moi de ne plus recommencer ça » lui dis-je en lui montrant son poignet

« Oui mon amour, j'avais juste cru te perdre, et sans toi, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde ! »

« Alors tu seras sur cette terre encore de très longues années car je ne compte pas te laisser »

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, maintenant sortons de cette salle main dans la main »

Nous sortons main dans la main et nous arrêtons devant la porte où se trouve tout le glee club.

« BRAVO »

Tout le monde applaudit et nous demande un baiser que nous somme ravie de leurs donner.

Tout le lycée et rapidement au courant, mais on s'en fout car nous nous aimons !


End file.
